


Christmas Presents

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Christmas Eve Dinner at Gibbs house. It's finally present opening time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 24 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/74331.html).
> 
> Today's theme is Comfort and Joy/Peace on Earth. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506), [What's a holiday party without mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407), [An Eggnog Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789368/edit), [The NCIS Holiday Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798755), [A Tour of DC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8811733), [Team Sledding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8817856), [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612), [Glitter gone Wrong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8838319), [A Holiday Quickie Escape](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8847580), [Blizzard Time!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8857531), [The Fireplace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8872210), [Snowy Fun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8878945), [A Gibbs Family Tradition](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8892460), [Memories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8909995), [Abbified](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8922814), [Christmas Kissing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8940559), [A Wonder Filled Tony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8953138), and [Christmas Eve Dinner at Gibbs house](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8975290) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I have successfully linked all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story now though each theme is posted as a separate story in this series. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Everyone!
> 
> Also if you cry, it's not my fault.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

The Unexpected Christmas Presents Invasion

Gibbs awoke to Tony scrambling out of the bed announcing it’s Christmas and time for presents to be opened.

“What happened to comfort and joy?” Gibbs grumbled after Tony.

“I am joy. I’m joyfully opening presents. You can be comfort and stay in bed if you want.” Tony hollered back up the stairs as he continued his way down them. 

All the noise woke Jackson as well and he peered out of his room still in his pajamas. “What’s all the ruckus?” 

Tony beamed at Jackson as he rushed past the door to the guest room. “It’s Christmas and time to open presents. Gibbs is being a stick in the mud and wanting to stay in bed, but you’re welcome to join me.”

Just then Gibbs appeared at the top of the stairs wearing only his boxers. “I’m not a stick in the mud,” he grouched.

“We’d better join him before he opens all the presents, Leroy.” Jackson murmured, winking at Leroy.

Gibbs grunted as he continued down the stairs. Jackson followed after him wearing a robe. They both joined Tony in the living room, Jackson picking a chair and Gibbs joining his lover on the sofa.

Tony eagerly handed out the presents to each person. His pile was by far the biggest though and he stared at it in fascination.

“Are you just going to stare at them or are you going to open them?” Gibbs prodded.

Tony glanced at Gibbs and then back at his pile of presents. “I think I just want to stare at them for a minute. I never had this many presents not even as a kid. Plus I want to see the reaction when you and Jackson open your gifts.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Tony. “Fine. I’ll start.”

Gibbs had presents from each member of the team including Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby. Except for Tony everyone on the team had given him gift cards to his favorite coffee shop. Tony had thought long and hard about his gift for Gibbs. He didn’t want to give him something everyone else would. He wanted something special since it was their first Christmas together. 

Gibbs gift from Jackson was a lovely sweater as per usual. “Thanks, dad.”

Jackson nodded in response.

Finally, the only present left in Gibbs’ pile was Tony’s. Gibbs peeled back the wrapping paper and was surprised by the quality of the gift. “This is amazing, Tony.” Gibbs whispered a bit awed by it.

Tony blushed. “Jackson help me make it.”

Tony had worked with Jackson to create a small wooden boat. Tony had painted “The Shannon” on it and had created a viewing port so that a picture could be added. 

“Thank you.” Gibbs smiled softly at Tony. 

“I thought you could put a picture of Shannon or Kelly or both in it, so that you have a nice reminder of them.” Tony offered shyly. He’d considered putting the picture in himself, but hadn’t wanted to intrude. He had wanted to make sure that Gibbs knew his girls were welcome in their life.

Next Jackson opened his gifts. He’d gotten a few trinkets from the team, but not as many had given Jackson gifts as gave Gibbs gifts. From Tony, he’d gotten a hand blown glass ornament that Tony had found in one of those gift shops where everything is handmade and unique. From Gibbs, he’d gotten a bottle of Jack and one of those little books that help you think of 50 things you like about your dad. 

“Thanks, son,” Jackson gruffly muttered.

Tony had actually helped Gibbs find the book that you just had to fill in with a word on each page and it had given Gibbs the idea for his present for Tony. At first, Gibbs had just thought to get payback for the gift exchange where Tony had wrapped his present inside many boxes with much tape by making Tony unwrap many empty boxes before he found his presents, but after seeing the wonder on Tony’s face at the many boxes that he’d filled with Tony’s first present, he just couldn’t.

The first set of boxes had actually been one present that he’d split up each piece into it’s own box instead of giving it to Tony all as one like you normally would. Each box contained a small wooden carving that he’d made that reminded him of Tony. After Tony helped Gibbs with the gift for his dad, he’d made his own version for Tony with pieces of papers and things he loved about Tony on them. Each paper got it’s own box. He’d also hidden a couple of romantic coupons in the various boxes that Tony could redeem later.

Finally, Tony looked around and realized it was his turn to open gifts. Tearing into one from Jackson, he smiled as he got his own Christmas sweater. “Thanks, Jackson!”

Abby had gotten Tony his own Bert since he’d ended up at the hospital one too many times this year. McGee had given Tony a signed copy of the Christmas Carol. Bishop had given Tony a hot chocolate basket. Jimmy had given Tony a picture of Victoria in the outfit Tony had given her last year. Ducky had given Tony some tea that he insisted would improve his lungs.

As Tony stared at the rest of the gifts and realized they were from Gibbs, he couldn’t help muttering, “Did you buy out the store?”

“Something like that,” Gibbs smirked.

Finally Tony started tearing into them. By the time he’d opened his 3rd wooden figurine, a loyal Saint Bernard, and probably twice as many little papers mentioning something Gibbs loved about him, Tony was in tears. 

Gibbs hugged Tony to him, patting Tony to soothe him. “You still have many more presents to open.”

“Just give me a minute, Jethro. These are already more than enough.” Tony murmured quietly.

Gibbs patted Tony some more and dropped a kiss on his forehead. By the time Tony had opened all the presents Jackson had joined them on the couch and both Gibbs and Jackson had their arms wrapped around Tony in a hug of comfort and love. 

Jackson whispered. “Welcome to the family, son.”

Gibbs kissed Tony’s tears away, shushing Tony and telling him he was worth it and that Gibbs meant every word.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
